It Started With A Lost Phone
by crazyanimelover326
Summary: All the gang has graduated. Mikan is in college and everyone else is out of school. When Mikan finds natsume's phone what happens. It is better than it sounds! NxM and a little RxH ! Enjoy! 13,893 words


Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, & Hotaru and Class b- 21Yura-22 Tsubasa, Misaki- 23

Normal POV

It was a regular day for Natsume Hyuuga, or so he thinks!

Mikan's POV

I was walking in the park, doing my daily routine. Every morning really early, I would wake up and sing in the park. I'm a pretty shy person, so I don't like people crowding around and that is why I sing early in the morning. I started singing.

**"Never Had A Dream Come True"******

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cuz yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you

Just as I stopped singing, I thought I heard leaves rustling. First, I saw a man about my age running towards me. Then, I thought there was an earthquake. I got down under a nearby bench, and the man just started running. I got out from under the bench, to see some, I guess a fan club, stampeding after him. I stood there with amazement wondering why he would have a fan club. He seemed like a regular guy to me, so I don't know why he would have a fan club. I decided my time at the park was over so I started heading home. As I started walking, I noticed a phone on the ground. Oh great. He lost his phone being stampeded by crazy women. I guess I should find a way to return it, if he is that important. I walked home with the phone in my pocket.

At Mikan's House

"What should I do with this phone?" I asked myself out loud. I tilted the phone around to get a better visual. A sidekick LX. I don't even have phone. I can't afford one till paying my intuition and all. What I love about Saturdays is you don't have to do anything or think about anything, but I guess this Saturday is ruined. It seems like is extremely important with the number of contacts he has. 297 contacts are too many for a normal person to have. Oh, this is his home contact. I'll check if it has the address on it. Yep. Apparently he lives in the Hyuuga estate. I don't know who those people are, but they must be rich. I should return it to him tomorrow. Today, I will take off that bug that I just found in his phone's system.

The Next Afternoon Mikan's POV

I dressed myself in a long light skirt, a white sweater, and a scarf and hat, to walk to the Hyuuga estate. It was summer, but I like to keep myself covered. When I arrived at the mansion, it was absolutely huge.

"Can you let me in?" I asked the guard dude.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked back

"No, but I have something important to give a person." I said shivering from the cold.

"No appointment, no entry." He said plainly back at me.

"Okay, listen buddy. I have very short patience, and I did not walk all the way over here just to be told to leave. I would rather beat your ass and get in then walk all the way back home for nothing." I said pointing a finger at him. He walked up to me. He touched my shoulders and started pushing me in the opposite direction of the house. It was one thing to tell me to leave, but it was another to push me. I had to get violent. I flipped him over and hit a pressure point so that he wouldn't wake up or do anything bad. I climbed over the gates and walked calmly up to the front door. A maid greeted me.

"Welcome to the Hyuuga residence, when is your appointment?" she told me with a kind smile. I smiled back.

"Well, a man from this household dropped his phone and I came to return it." I said. She just nodded and let me in. She sat me down and told me to wait until the Hyuuga dude came back from his lunch.

"What is that?" I heard someone say as they walked in and looked at me.

"This girl has something to return to you." The maid told him. He was a man with messy raven black hair though it made him look charming, and a well toned body. I could tell, though he was wearing a coat. My roommates had brought people like that home all the time.

"At least give her something decent to wear. I can't look at a creature like that." He said with a snarl and started walking up the stairs. I saw that he had another friend with a bunny behind him. The maids took me to a room and fitted me with clothing that don't cover me up as much as I am used to. I am used to covering my perfect curves and belly ring. I don't wear short skirts, because they show off my legs. They are very nice, but I just don't like showing off. I wore my hair in a bun when I got there, and now they made me put my hair down. I looked really nice, but it has been a while since I wore clothing like that. I hadn't worn clothing like that since my sophomore year in high school. I lost my confidence slowly after that, because I had to do missions for my school, Gakuen Alice. I had to cover up the bruises I got, and then I got comfortable with all that clothing I wore. Now I am just in a regular college. The maids sent me up the stairs to the first door on the right.

Knock, knock, knock

"Come in if you are decent." I could hear the guy say. I walked in, and he was in shock. I thought he would be. With all the clothing I wear, people would think I am a fat lady with bad legs. The guy's friend was blushing. The maids brought us each a glass of water. I had a vein popped in my forehead but tried to keep my cool after the indecent remark.

"What do you want?" he asked me cruelly. I tried to keep my voice calm.

"I wanted to return something to you." I said keeping my hand in a fist ready to punch this guy because of his rudeness. I sensed something though.

"What is it?" he asked seeming to be intrigued by my figure.

"It's your fucking phone." I said handing him it after digging it out of my pocket.

"You are dismissed." He said waving his hand to gesture me away. That crossed the line though. What I sensed was a fire alice in his body. I took out his alice stone, and poured the water I had on him. I started stomping out of the room, until the blonde guy stopped me.

"Wait! Natsume didn't mean it that way. I'm Ruka. He tends to be rude sometimes, but he can be nice. Would you please come back and give him back his alice stone." The boy said with a worried expression. I guess he was worried about his friend's alice.

"Fine, but only because you have manners." I said stomping back in. I sat back down and the so called Natsume stood up.

"My name is Natsume Hyuuga. This is Ruka Nogi. I would like an explanation." He said leaning on my chair. I hated when people acted all high and mighty.

"Okay listen Hyuuga. You are not my boss so don't demand things of me. You do not want to cross over my line again. I took out the bodyguard you had out front, and I can take you out to. I only came back in because the kid with the animal pheromone was _nice_ and had _manners. _So don't get pushy." I said removing his hand from the chair.

"You took out our best guard out front? A girl took out our best guard?" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah, a girl took out your best guard, and a girl can take you out too, so I have already warned you about crossing the line." I said pissed that he couldn't believe a girl could do that.

"Natsume let me talk." The Nogi kid said.

"I'm sorry. What we would basically want to know is why you poured water on Natsume, if you attended Alice Academy, what your alice is, and if we can be friends." He said. I smiled at him and nodded. He had a look of happiness and relief on his face.

"I would like to tell you that my main alices are stealing, and nullification but I have others. I did attend Alice Academy and we can be friends if Hyuuga cleans up his act. He is way too rude, and I don't know what those fan girls see in him. I don't even know who the fuck this Hyuuga kid is. That is all I know. All I know is that his last name is Hyuuga. I know nothing about his background or anything else." I said.

"How old are you?" Hyuuga asked. Nogi added a please so I answered the rude question.

"I am 21 years old and almost finished attending college." I said proud of my young age.

"That is impossible." Hyuuga said sitting back down.

"Are you saying that I am older?" I asked with another vein popping in my head.

"He means impossible because we are the same age as you and both attended Alice Academy." Nogi said. Oh was all I could stutter out. He asked me my name kindly.

"Mikan Sakura. I joined Gakuen Alice in the 4th grade. I started doing missions in my sophomore year of high school, since I kept my stealing alice a secret. But then this dude named Persona caught me practicing it. He didn't put me in dangerous class though because then the AAO would be after me. The only person other than Persona that knew about my stealing alice was my best friend Hotaru, and my sempais." I said

"Hotaru Imai is my girlfriend. Is that the girl you are talking about?" Nogi asked me. I nodded. I didn't know that Hotaru had a boyfriend, but then again, I haven't talked to her for 3 years. Nogi-kun called Hotaru and told her to come over here for an emergency. I don't know what was such an emergency about this, but then she came crashing through the wall. She still had that cold plain expression on her face. She got down from her scooter and I ran up and hugged her. Hyuuga and Nogi both backed away with wide eyes. Hotaru doesn't even let her parents hug her, not even her boyfriend can sometimes.

"How have you been Hotaru?" I asked. She just nodded as a signal of good. Nogi asked her some questions and asked me some too. It turns out, since I was always reading in the dark corner and didn't participate until my freshman middle school year when we split up, they didn't notice me. Everyone else recognized me. Sadly even that slutty bitch Luna did. She even tried to control me once.

"You never answered why you poured water on me. And why do you think dad hasn't found me yet?" Hyuuga asked me and Ruka-pyon. We got close in the time so now I call Nogi, Ruka-pyon.

"I poured water on you because you were being rude and treated me like your subordinate, and your dad probably hasn't found you yet, because I took out a virus on your phone that had a tracker on it." I said proud of my handy work.

"Oh. Thanks I guess." He said confused on how I did that. They all pointed out their phones at me.

"Put your cell phone number in it." They all said at the same time. Hyuuga was looking backwards, probably trying to hide a blush, Hotaru was staring straight at me, and Ruka was looking down at the ground probably trying to hide a blush. You don't just walk up to people you just met and ask them for their number. It is just not common, so I see why they were blushing.

"Um guys… I don't have a cell phone." I said with a nervous smile. Ruka-pyon was just plain confused. Hotaru stared at me plainly and Hyuuga looked pretty pissed.

"Why don't you have a cell phone?" Hotaru asked me.

"And how the hell do you know how to fix a phone when you don't even have one. You could have broken mine." Hyuuga said gritting his teeth trying not to yell. I smiled about the fact that he was trying to keep his tone in tact. He looked away when I smiled though.

"Well, since my grandpa died, I had to pay my college tuition on my own. So far I am working a job after school on weekdays. I can't afford a cell phone. In one month my school year ends and I am officially out of school because I skipped a grade. I already had my graduation and everything even though it was very early. I still won't be able to afford a cell phone anyway. I just work at a café. Here is my apartment phone number though." I explained putting the number quickly into their phones. They stared at me in disbelief at how fast I can move my fingers on their phones.

"How the hell do you move your fingers that fast without making mistakes?" Hyuuga asked me.

"During my first 2 years of college, I had roommates with phones just like these. I learned to text really fast on them. Oh, and before I leave Hyuuga. Could you ask your maids to give me my clothes back? I would like to wear clothes that I chose to wear. And here is your alice stone back." I said placing the alice stone back in his chest.

"Thanks, and call me Natsume. By the way, your clothes are already burnt to a crisp. My maids do that when clothing looks disgusting. Nice singing by the way, and here is a cell phone. While you were explaining yourself not having a cell phone I ordered one. I inserted your number into everyone's phone. You are set to go." He said to me. I smiled. A coat was brought to me. Hotaru decided that she would take me home on her duck scooter. It was amazing that she still had that thing.

The Next Day After School Mikan's POV Still

I was walking out of campus, when I saw a lot of people crowding around the gate. I am not one to be nosy so I just ignored it.

"Mikan! Mikan! You have to see this. You have to see this!" My friend Haruka yelled jumping up and down in front of me. She started dragging me.

"What is so important that you have to drag me where all the commotion is? You know I don't like a lot of commotion. Either way, I have to get to work." I complained as she pulled.

"There is this really hot guy at the front gate. Nobody knows why he…" she said then getting cut off by the boy standing there.

"Mikan?" Natsume asked checking to see if it was me.

"Hey, Natsume. What are you here for? Do you need something?" I asked him curiously.' Why does the ugly plain jane girl, or nerd, or geek know the Natsume Hyuuga' was all I heard in the background

"You know him?" Haruka asked me in shock.

"You can say that." I said walking closer to him so I cold hear his answer. Haruka was glomping me, wanting to have a reason to come closer probably.

"So, do you need something? Cuz there must be a reason as to why you are standing at the gate of my school." I said still wondering why he was there.

"Hotaru wanted us to meet her at a café. Ruka is already there with her. She didn't want to text you during school hours to tell you. The phone I gave you had a tracker, so I just followed it here. We need to get going. Get in the car." He said pointing at the car. Everyone was amazed.

"Mikan, you know the Hotaru Imai, the Ruka Nogi, and the Natsume Hyuuga?" Haruka asked me still amazed.

"Yeah. I know it is hard to believe. I have to go though. I'll call you when I get home. You know what? In fact here is my new cell phone number." I said righting down my cell number in her hand.

"Since when did you get a cell phone?" she asked me in even more shock after I told her in the past that I didn't have one.

"Natsume gave it to me yesterday when he found out I didn't have one, so now I have a cell phone." I said walking towards the car.

"You are so lucky you get to ride in Natsume Hyuuga's car. Don't forget to text me!" she yelled as I got in the car with Natsume and we started driving off. I could tell she was happy for me, but sad that she couldn't go.

"Jeez. Girls and their yelling." I heard Natsume say.

"Hey, that is not nice. You are the Natsume Hyuuga. The good looking heir to Hyuuga corp., though I do not think you are that good-looking. And it is not everyday that you find out your plain jane best friend knows all of these important people." I said with a playful smile.

"Fine." he said and turned away as the car came to a stop. What a coincidence.

"Hotaru chose this café why?" I asked him.

"She told me it was because they had crab brains." He said back to me. Now I was pissed. We were at Café Mocha, my job. Now I would have to work. We walked in and I walked up to Chika-chan. Chika-chan is the manager.

"Chika, can I take the late shift tonight? I have to talk to a friend or two." I asked her quietly.

"You haven't brought a guy here in forever Mikan. Take the day off, especially if your boyfriend is that good looking and the Natsume Hyuuga." She told me staring at Natsume.

"He is not my boyfriend, and how come everyone knew about this dude but me?" I whispered slightly louder walking in with Natsume. We switched positions. Now Natsume was in front of me, leading me to the expensive back booth. People were staring at me. I would not doubt that they would if Natsume Hyuuga was walking around holding hands with a plain Jane. Wait! He is holding my hand. I slowly unlatched my hand from his so that he wouldn't notice it was gone and take it as disrespect. I saw Hotaru in the private booth area. I waved at them as I closed the curtain separating the private booths from the actual café.

"What did you call me here for so suddenly after school?" I asked Hotaru sitting down.

"I just wanted to talk and catch up." She said back plainly, eating some crab brains.

"I am going to be hoarded at school by my female classmates because you just wanted to catch up? You know I don't like commotion. You just literally started one huge one for me." I said stating the obvious.

"Natsume, report." Hotaru commanded Natsume.

"They called her the plain jane, ugly, nerdy, geeky, dorky girl." he said pissed that he would command her like that.

"Mikan, can I sleep over at your house today?" Hotaru asked after getting her report. I was very suspicious of why she wanted to know what happened in my school.

"S-sure you can stay at my apartment Hotaru." I said stuttering out of fear of what she might do to me.

The Next Morning Mikan's POV Still

"Let me give you a ride to school." I heard Hotaru say. She leaded me down to her limo. I was trying to enjoy the kindness she was giving me while I still could. We arrived at my school with a lot of people staring. It isn't everyday that a limo pulls up in front of your school. I saw Haruka close to the limo as I was getting out. I opened the door and put one foot out. The minute my foot was out Haruka spotted me, and Hotaru pulled me back in. She stared at the car wondering what was going on.

Haruka's POV

I was just getting on to the school grounds when a limo pulled up a few feet away from me. I looked to see who would emerge from the car. I was stunned to see that Mikan was coming out of the car. I was going to walk up to her, when somebody grabbed her and pulled her back in. About 5 minutes later, I saw the Hotaru Imai step out of the car. She looked like she was pulling 5 tons out of her car, because it was taking her a little tug to get something out of it. After one last tug, I saw her draw something that seemed to be a person on to the floor. I looked at the floor, to see that it was Mikan. Imai-san got back in her car and sped away. I was amazed to see Mikan's figure. Before Mikan was pulled back into the car, it appeared to me like she was wearing a long skirt, a sweater, her hair in a bun, and glasses. Now she was wearing a tube top that only covered up her chest, a mini skirt, her hair down, and contacts. Not to mention that she had a belly ring. That was awkward for me. She was wining on the floor until I walked up to her.

"Mikan?" I questioned wondering if it were the same person.

"What do you want?" she asked still pouting and wining on the floor.

"You look hot. Why haven't you shown anybody your figure before? When did you get a belly ring?" I asked still wondering if she was the same girl I was walking all over school campus with yesterday.

"I just don't like showing off my figure. And I got a belly ring a long time ago. Do you have any clothes to cover me up?" she asked wondering if I had a spare sweater or so. I shook my head. Even if I did I wouldn't give it to her. For all the years she was here, people called her ugly and a plain jane. Look at her! She is hot, and knows some of the most important and gorgeous people in the world. She just pouted again.

"Why don't you get off the floor? We have to get to our lockers and class." I said extending a hand to her. She took my hand and we walked to our lockers. The guys on campus were going gaga over her. She was walking next to me with a cute pout on her face. She probably wanted to be taken as mad and to keep away from her, but the pout just added on to the look.

In Homeroom

We walked in like it was a normal day, except that Mikan was very mad. We sat down in our seats and started talking about our chemistry test next period. Mikan completely sucks at chemistry; except it helped that I was her lab partner. Guys were staring at her and her only, all of them thinking the same thing. Then one guy finally spoke up.

"Excuse me miss, but are you new to the school?" a boy with a skater hat said

"She is not new here." I said, knowing that Mikan would not answer the question.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen her anywhere on campus." The boy responded in confusion

"Yes you have. You have seen her everyday." I said acting wise.

"I don't get a single word you are saying." He said rubbing his head.

"This is Mikan." I finally said. Now everyone was at awe and staring straight at us. Most of them had their mouths wide open. Even Kino-sensei was at awe. The dark cloud above Mikan seemed to grow bigger, knowing that she was getting more attention than needed. Throughout the entire day, rumors were going on around her. They weren't bad rumors, good rumors; like that she was a model. A lot of guys asked her to be their girlfriend, but she just refused. One of the guys grabbed her hand and wouldn't let go. I don't know when she learned martial arts, cuz she flipped that boy from one side to another back and forth. She kept on screaming that she didn't want a boyfriend. She finally put him down after I calmed her. Well, I didn't calm her, I just blackmailed her. But when the boy heard what I said, he told his friends and more rumors spread out. I remember it so well.

Flashback

"Mikan, would you like to be my girlfriend?" a guy named Todd said holding on to her hand.

"No." she said trying to shaking his hand off.

"C'mon." he said still asking. He did not let go of her hand.

"I said no." she said getting more irritated.

"I won't let go until you say yes." He said playfully but seriously at the same time.

"I said no!" she yelled grabbing his arm. Next thing I knew, I saw her twirling him around and swinging him back and forth, slamming him in the ground each time.

"Why is everyone so freaking conceited? First you make fun of me, and then you go all gaga after seeing my real figure. I mean c'mon people! I am never going to date any of you guys, so fucking leave me alone!" she screamed still swinging him. I really wanted to stop her now so I did the first thing that came to mind.

"Mikan, leave him alone. Or I will tell Natsume what you did last year in chem. Class. You remember what happened. And then I will tell the whole school a big fat lie, that you are dating Natsume and Ruka at the same time." I said making her turn red. She stopped flipping Todd, and kept on walking. The day went fine for me. People spreading rumors about her being a model, and knowing all these important famous people. We had conversations that ended up short every single time, cuz of a guy confession.

"Mikan, people are spreading rumors that you were a model and have met the famous singer Reo and people like that." I said while she was sitting at her desk all gloomy waiting for chem. Lab to begin.

"Don't tell other people, cuz they are just going to chase me, but I did meet him before, and the famous Narumi, and other people like that. If you come to my apartment tonight for a sleepover, I can explain everything to you. Promise me you will come?" she asked me. I just nodded. The rest of the day went by rather slowly, Mikan still being gloomy. When the final bell rang, it was hard for me and her to walk to the front gate together. As we reached the front, we saw Natsume Hyuuga standing in front of a limo again.

"Do you mind if we stop to drop my best friend off?" she asked Hyuuga-kun.

"Mikan that would be too much. Just go ahead." I said trying not to be a nuisance. She just dragged me in the car, with Natsume sitting in front. I was amazed that he was so understanding on how she just dragged me in to his car. Usually, according to the rumors, Natsume Hyuuga keeps girls he is not familiar with far away from him. I guess because I am Mikan's friend, that is an exception. Mikan talked to me through the whole trip, and introduced me to Hyuuga-kun too. I hated to go, and couldn't wait until I went to Mikan's house to sleep over.

Mikan's POV After Dropping Haruka Off

"Thanks for letting me drop Haruka off and my day went by miserably. I got too many guy confessions, and tell Hotaru I hate her, cuz for the next month I am probably going to get no peace." I said stepping into Café Mocha, ready to work.

"Your welcome." He said as the car started driving off.

Haruka's POV At Mikan's House For Sleepover With Haruka

"I'm glad that you invited me over to explain everything to me. I was really starting to doubt that you were that same shy girl that never harmed a fly, only because you were afraid of bugs." I said coming into her house in my pajamas.

"Well, I really didn't want you to be completely confused so I invited you here. First I'll tell you about everything and then we will do sleepover stuff, but promise me that you will still be my friend after I tell you the news." She said seeming a little nervous.

"I promise I will be your best friend till the end." I said with my right hand raised.

"Okay, listen. I know all these famous people because I went to the same school as them. I attended Alice Academy." She said to start off.

"What is Alice Academy?" I questioned.

"Alice Academy is a school for people gifted with powers. I had a lot of friends there. Though I was quiet and everything, there were still people that new. Hotaru used to be my best friend when I was little, cuz we stuck together even in elementary school. I joined Alice Academy in 4th grade with the nullification alice. As I grew, I received the alice that my mother had, the stealing alice. In my sophomore year of high school, I started doing missions for the school. My stealing alice allows me to take other people's alice and keep it for me to insert in people, giving them another alice. My nullification alice prevents people from using their alice on me. I gained a lot of alices in the form of alice stones during my mission days. So that is it. Any questions?" she said.

"Yeah I have a few. What does Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and all those other people have to do with the academy? Can you show me your alice? Is alice academy an elevator school? What is Alice Academy like? And why have I never heard of such a thing?" I said confused about everything she just said.

"Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and some other famous people have alices just like me. That is why I know them. Alice Academy is an elevator school. Alice Academy is nice, except for the math teacher and doing missions. And you have never heard such a thing because Alice Academy has the government on their side and keep the school highly confidential. Only one organization called the anti alice organization, in other words AAO, which I do not like to think about, know about the school and try to steal alices, as in the people. People with alices are called alices. Any other questions?" she said now calm.

"Yeah I have some more. What are Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru's alice? What are the missions like? And why don't you like to hear about the AAO?" I said

"Natsume has the fire alice, meaning that he can conjure fire. Ruka has the animal pheromone alice, meaning he can talk to and attract animals. And Hotaru has the invention alice, enabling her to make inventions easily. Missions were not difficult for me , since nothing could harm me. They are just simple assassinations and taking things like cds and information. I was the best female person fro the job. Natsume was the best male person. We each had code names so that people wouldn't discover our identities. My code name was Black Angel while Natsume's was Black Cat. I didn't like doing them, but it was the only way that I could save money for the future, cuz my grandpa was dead and couldn't support me. I don't like remembering the AAO because my mother is a part of it. And which alice do you want me to use?" she said in response to my questions. I really wanted to see a cool one.

"Can you read my mind? And can you explain how your alices work." I said

"Um sure. My stealing allows me to take someone's alice. I take it in the form of an alice stone, which is a stone containing an alice inside an alice's body. My stealing alice also allows me to make a copy of the alice. I can also take an alice and put it in someone else's body allowing them to use that alice. You want to try it?" she asked me. It would be cool to have an alice even if it were only for a few seconds.

"Sure, but first read my mind." I said really intrigued by the topic. She got up and dragged a metal box out of her coat closet. I was wondering what the hell could be in that huge box, until she opened it. Inside there were a ton of stones, each with a label under them. I could tell that there had to be more than a hundred of them. The chest was split into five sections. It was split into latent, special, dangerous, somatic, and technical sections. She checked in the latent ability section and pulled out a yellow orange stone. She held it in front of her chest and it merged in her chest. I backed up a little kind of freaked of how it would happen.

"You thought it was a little freaky, how the stone merged in my body." She said to me with a smile at her successfulness.

"Yeah you were right!" I said excited.

"Now what alice do you want to try?" she asked me curious of what I would pick. I saw her put her hand in front of her chest and the stone come out of her body into her hand. She put the stone back in its place right away and waited for my answer.

"I have always liked water, so I would love to try that one, but it is in the dangerous ability section and I don't want to ruin your apartment, so I pick that illusion one. What does the illusion one do and how do I get it started?" I asked with a smile.

"The illusion alice allows you to make any illusion in the air and all you have to do is focus really hard on an image and what it is doing. Now stand still and don't move around so I can put it in your body. Just know that you can't go around telling people about this though." She said grabbing an emerald green stone out of the latent ability section. The nest thing I knew, I saw a stone just entering my body. I wanted to do something that would freak Mikan out. I tried imagining Natsume coming from behind Mikan in his boxers only. I have seen the image before in magazines. I was really happy to see her reaction. I closed on of my eyes and looked behind Mikan. There he supposedly was. He tapped Mikan on the shoulder. She turned around, and her face went all red. She turned back at me and covered her face so that she wouldn't see him. I stopped imagining it and started laughing hysterically.

"Haruka! That wasn't nice! I shouldn't have let you use the illusion alice. Why couldn't you use something simple, like the flying alice?" she said pouting. I was still on the floor laughing with tears in my eyes from hysterics. I sat up after a while though and wiped the tears off my face.

"Sorry Mikan. I couldn't resist. Anyway, you can take the alice stone out of my body now. And the flying alice would have been nice, but I already had in mind what I could do to you with the illusion alice." I said.

"You want to keep the stone in your body until tomorrow morning before we get into school?" she asked me. I nodded eagerly. All through the night, we did everything a girl would do at a sleepover. We told each other secrets and did each other's hair. I even persuaded her to wear some of my clothes tomorrow. It was fun, especially in the middle of the night. I used the illusion alice again. I made an illusion of Natsume in his boxers again. But, this time I made it seem like he was sleeping in between Mikan and me. I made him hug her. She looked back and saw that the Natsume illusion was blushing and said "if you give me five more minutes to sleep I'll give you the thrill of a life time tomorrow night honey." She rolled out of the bed as quick as she could. I started laughing again. She gave me a lecture about how not to do that to her. I agreed not to make illusions of Natsume only in his under garment.

Next Morning

Morning came too quickly. She wore a tube top again, booty shorts, her hair in a high ponytail, and flip flops. When we got to school, I imagined Mikan walking and laughing with Natsume, and an illusion of it appeared! I was stunned. I stopped imagining it and turned to look at her.

"Mikan, you forgot to take the alice stone out of my body this morning. What are you going to do?" I asked nervously.

"Umm, how about we go behind that bush, I take it back, and stuff it in my pocket?" she asked me. I nodded and we quietly sneaked over to the bush. She put her hand in front of my chest ready to take the alice stone back.

"What are you doing?" we heard a cold monotone voice ask. We were startled half to death that someone found us out until we saw who it was.

"Oh god Natsume. You scared me so much. You can't just go around popping out of no where, now get down. I have to take an alice stone out of Haruka's body." She said pulling Natsume down and putting her hand in front of my chest again. She took the stone out of me and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Oh my god Mikan, your hair is on fire!" I whispered loudly. It went away the minute she heard me tell her. She pouted and looked towards Natsume.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she asked mad at Natsume.

"You are not supposed to tell normal people about alices, you shouldn't give normal people alices, and you pulled me. Plus, I miss burning your hair." He said calmly but coldly at the same time.

"I remember that one time you burnt my hair because I was at the sakura tree making noise while you were trying to sleep. That gave you no right to burn hair. I am glad I have nullification alice. Now if you don't mind, Haruka and I have to get to class." She said starting to walk away holding my hand.

"Nice to see you again Hyuuga!" I screamed walking away. He just turned around and started walking back. The day went by pretty quickly and well. I enjoyed the past two days, and I knew I would enjoy the rest of the month of school with her, and texting her back and forth during the summer.

After School Mikan's POV

I said my goodbyes to Haruka for the day, and started walking to work. When I arrived I saw Chika with a huge smile on her face. Chika smiles all the time, but this time her smile was a little too big.

"What are you so overly happy about?" I asked her walking doors the employee room.

"Your boyfriend is here so don't change. Unless you want to change into this uniform I made just for you and you can serve him." She said taking out a mini mini skirt and the smallest top in the world.

"I would rather take the day off. Thanks though, I will pay back the two days soon. Or do you want an autograph instead?" I asked her.

"If you can get me it from all your little friends and your boyfriend, I will give you the whole week off with pay." She said with a smile still on her face.

"I gotcha! I will be right back. And he is not my boyfriend!" I yelled gaining the café's attention. I apologized embarrassed and ran over to the private booth.

"Hey guys, can you sign this napkin really quick?" I asked grabbing a pen out of my pocket and a napkin from the table. They all signed it quickly and I ran back. I passed it to her, and she hugged the napkin delightedly.

"Okay, I am back, so how are you doing?" I asked all of them

"We're doing fine, but why did you need us to sign the napkin?" Ruka asked.

"Oh, my manager said that if I got all of your signatures, then she would give me the week off with pay. I was glad to hear that she would offer me that chance, so I took it." I replied smiling. The just nodded their heads.

"How was school? Did anything new happen?" Hotaru asked me. Before I could respond, Natsume interrupted.

"Yeah, a few new things happened probably. It seems that she inserted the illusion alice stone in her friend. Her friend made an illusion of me and Mikan walking together. Then she tried hiding behind a bush to take the alice stone back out of her. I burnt her hair for being stupid." Natsume said ever so calmly.

"Ok. Why are you wearing that clothing without protest?" Hotaru asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"Haruka persuaded me to wear these clothing for the whole day and return them to her tomorrow. She calls it payback for making a mess of her hair last night. But that was just payback for making an illusion of Na…" I said not wanting to say what was next.

"Making an illusion of what?" Ruka asked me curious to hear what I was about to say. I blushed trying to figure out a way to tell them without having Natsume hear. I got up and grabbed Hotaru. I pulled her to a corner.

"She made an illusion of Natsume only in his under garment. Can you tell Ruka?" I whispered to her. She nodded and we made our way to the booth. I waited for her to whisper the secret to Ruka.

"She made an illusion of Natsume only in his under garment." She said plainly to Ruka out loud. Now I was blushing every shade of red possible and a new one, especially since he was sitting right next to me. I didn't look him straight in the eye, but from the corner of my eye, I spotted a smirk on his face. Ruka giggled at my face, while Hotaru had her stoic expression in place as always.

"And how did I look?" Natsume asked me.

"Good… I guess. I forgot to call my butler and maid!" I said remembering that Jeff and Lola were left without notice that I would be early.

"You have a maid and butler, but you can't afford a cell phone?" Natsume asked me.

"Well my dad had really good students that he asked could take care of me when I got older but they send their children as maids or butlers so they are really young but out of college. I help, and it is only a few days. I pay them anyway. Though it is a low amount, me not being able to get large amounts of money." I said sounding as if it was obvious. I made the phone call and they told me okay.

"Jeff and Lola only came on Tuesdays through Thursdays to check up on me and help me since they are my busiest school days. I also have to balance out my work so yeah." I said explaining everything to them. They all nodded to assure me that they understood. We discussed my day and we discussed theirs. I knew tomorrow would be another regular day.

Next Day After School Mikan's POV Still

"Hey guys! Watcha up to?" I asked everybody as I made my way into the private booth at my job.

"Ruka and I have something to tell you and Natsume. It is very important so sit down." Ruka said gesturing for me to sit down. I sat, as told, and waited for them to begin talking. I bent down to grab my skateboard.

"You took a skateboard here?" Natsume asked me.

"What? A girl can't take a skateboard to work? What is so abnormal about that?" I said putting the skateboard in my job uniform backpack.

"Um yeah. Girls don't usually ride skateboards at all." Natsume said. I just shrugged it off and waited again. I started chewing some gum I took out of my knapsack a second ago.

"We think that you and Natsume should go out." Ruka said. I started choking on my gum, until I swallowed it whole.

"Ruka, what the hell are you talking about? There is no possible way that I can stand this girl going out with me. You saw how she poured water on me the other day. She has no form of respect." Natsume said staring at Ruka with an awed face.

"You guys haven't dated anybody for such a long time, and we think you would make a great couple. Opposites attract like they say." Ruka said in response to Natsume.

"You guys didn't even remember me until a few days ago! How would you know about my dating life?" I asked them both.

"I made a phone call to your maid. I have my connections." Hotaru said knowing everything about everyone.

"Lola told you about my dating life?" I yelled

"Yes and neither Natsume nor you have dated anybody in years. Ruka and I challenge you and Natsume to live together for a week. You will go on regular dates and sleep next to each other just like a married couple." Hotaru said with her stoic face.

"We will not take any no's, so save your breath. You are going to stay together for the week. Natsume will pick you up and drop you off. We will be watching you. If you don't act like a real couple, Hotaru told me that there would be punishments." Ruka said just as calmly as Hotaru except for at the end. I knew Hotaru's punishments were bad.

"Natsume, Hotaru's punishments are really bad, so bear with me for a week at my house and we will be fine." I said begging.

"Tch, whatever." Was my response from him. I screamed yay and gave him a hug. I thought I could see him blushing for a second, but then I denied it. It was getting to be 5:30, so I decided it was time for me to go home.

"I have to go home. Bye guys!" I said grabbing Natsume's hand and pulling him towards the door. We walked to my apartment.

At Mikan's House Mikan's POV Still

I arrived at my house still holding Natsume's hand. I walked inside and saw Lola and Jeff sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey Lola, Jeff!" I called their attention. They stood up and bowed.

"Good afternoon Sakura-sama. How was your day?" they asked politely.

"You know that I told you to call me Mikan. Anyway I wanted to introduce you to somebody. This is my friend…" I said until I was cut off.

"The great Natsume Hyuuga. What an honor it is to see him in real life and not in magazines!" Lola screamed.

"Yeah okay. Well he is going to act as my boyfriend for a week because of Hotaru and Ruka, so he is going to be staying here. Please treat him nicely." I said with my famous smile. Jeff had stars in my eyes, because he adored my smile. He was young, only a few years older than me actually. I think he was 2 or 3 years older than me, so he could hit on me if he wanted, and he does sometimes, even though I wouldn't flirt back.

"Mikan, you know the Hotaru Imai and the Ruka Nogi?" Lola asked me surprised.

"Yeah I do, so yeah. I am going to go show him around." I said starting to walk towards my room. Natsume walked with me since I was still holding his hand. I noticed after a few seconds upon entering the room.

"AAAH! I was still holding your hand. Sorry about that!" I said worried what his reaction would be.

"Whatever." He said in his cold monotone voice. I was about to start changing into my indoor clothes, until I noticed that he was still in my presence. Thank god I only raised my shirt a little until I noticed.

"Moving at a fast pace I see Polka dots." Natsume said with a smirk on his face. I grabbed my indoor clothes and went to the bathroom.

"Stay here. And I only started changing because I forgot you were there. Don't do anything." I said walking into the bathroom. I changed quickly into my puffy sweatpants, sleeveless tee, and tied my hair with a clip onto the top of my head. I came back out and saw Natsume with two books in his hand on my bed. One book was pink and adorned well which I called my diary. The other was slightly bigger and pink with orange stripes which I called my photo album. It included baby pictures, college picture, and other pictures that I had from childhood up. He specifically had one big picture out. It was the picture of my mom and dad. I ran all the way to my bed.

"Don't look at those!" I yelled trying to grab the books and picture. He raised them higher so that I couldn't reach but faced them down so that he could still see it.

"This is a picture of…" Natsume said asking me to continue.

"Nothing, just give it back." I said still trying to grab it. God dammit, why the hell did his arms have to be so long.

"Natsume, don't make me do something I will regret." I said warning him to pass me the picture.

"Go ahead and try." He said smirking. I had to do it now. I gave him a kiss on the lips. He got distracted and I took the pictures and diary.

"Told you I could get it back." I said with a smirk happy that I was so clever.

"I didn't know you were such a good kisser. We should try it again sometime." He said with an equal smirk.

"In your dreams." I said putting the books away.

"So what was that picture of?" he asked still wondering why I reacted so viciously.

"I guess I should tell you since you saw the picture. That was a picture of my mom and dad. My dad is dead so this is the only picture I have of him." I said reluctantly.

"Is your mom dead too?" he asked wondering why I didn't mention her.

"I don't like to talk about my mom too much." I said as a reason why.

"Why don't you like to talk about her?" Natsume asked curiously.

"My mom is still alive, but I regret some things about her, even though I still do love her. I have never met her but I know that somewhere in my heart I love her." I said sad.

"And…" he said asking me to continue.

"She is an alice too, but she works for the AAO. She is the one that took Inchou's alice temporarily. I know that, because no other person has the stealing alice. She probably just took it to make a copy of it anyway. I regret knowing that it was my own mother's fault that Inchou could have been kicked out of the school. I really would like to meet her one day even though she has done some bad things in the past. She is my mother after all." I said. Unconsciously, tears were welling up in my eyes and I was crying. Natsume hugged me. I never knew he could be this gentle. I cried on his shirt. I forgot that it was the only one he had at the moment. I stopped crying and he giggled.

"What?" I asked

"This was the only shirt I had." He said with a funny smile.

"Sorry. Let me get you another one." I said getting up. I ran over to Jeff with Natsume following behind.

"Jeff, can you get me a shirt or two for Natsume to wear. Here is 50 dollars. You can get your self one or two as well if you want." I said getting 50 dollars out of my wallet.

"I couldn't possibly spend more of your money with your tight budget." Jeff said. I smiled at him for taking in to consideration my tight budget this year. He had hearts in his eyes. Natsume gave him a glare and Jeff stopped. I giggled because he made it look like he was really my boyfriend. I gave Jeff my skateboard and he was off. I rushed back to my room. I looked through for my humongous jersey. I took it out and placed it in front of Natsume's chest. It seemed like it would fit him .

"Here is a jersey that seems like it will fit you well." I said passing it to him. I pushed him towards the bathroom. I sat on my bed. A few minutes later I heard the door open. I turned around to see that Natsume was not wearing a shirt.

"The shirt doesn't fit me." He said rubbing his head. I was blushing half to death. I guess he enjoyed teasing me.

"Like what you see?" he asked me in a teasing tone.

"N-no. I wish you had a shirt at the moment to cover up." I said turning back to the other side. I started looking at the floor. He sat next to me just like that.

"You are really good at blushing a lot aren't you?" he said looking at me. I nodded still looking at the floor.

"You have never seen a guy without a shirt on either?" he asked me with an amazed face. I shook my head as an answer.

"With your figure, I know you must have had a lot of boyfriends." He said. I shook my head.

"How many did you have and for how long?" he said next. This was a one way conversation, because I wasn't talking or looking at him. I pointed up one finger and then 4, representing number of bf's and number of months. I could tell Natsume wanted to see my face when we talked cuz he lifted my chin until we came face to face.

"Aren't you going to talk to me instead of giving signals for conversation?" he asked with a gentle smile. I never thought he would smile like that at me, so I agreed that I would start talking.

"Okay. So how many girlfriends have you had and for how long?" I asked him instead.

"I had 1 girlfriend for 6 months." He said.

"That is impressive. Why did you break up with her?" I asked him.

"She just wanted to be with me because of my looks and not my personality. How about you?" He said.

"I broke up with my boyfriend because he only wanted to have his way with me. That was around the last few months. And then I saw him making out with another girl. I slapped him hard, and never dated another guy again." I said. My phone started. It was Jeff. I really didn't want any interruptions because I was having a nice conversation but it was the inevitable.

"I need to know what size Hyuuga-kun is." Jeff said calmly.

"Hey Natsume! What size are you?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Medium and sometimes large." He said.

"Try picking one." I said in reply.

"Large then." He said cooly. I told Jeff his size and hung up the phone.

"It is getting late. I should go to bed. You can stay up and watch tv in the living room if you want. Thank god I didn't have any homework today." I said walking into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. I came out in my tank top and booty short pajamas.

"I'm going to watch tv in the living room just so you know. Goodnight." He said walking out of my room. I got into bed and fell asleep.

The Next Morning Mikan's POV

I woke up at my regular time to go to school. I found that Natsume was still asleep, so I crept to the other bathroom outside of my room with my clothes for the day. I wore a mini skirt, a tube top, and my hair in a ponytail. I rode my skateboard to school. When I was like 2 blocks away though, it started raining. I didn't bring my umbrella so I had to ride in the rain. I didn't bring a helmet either, because I was in a rush. Today classes started early, so I had to get out of the house fast. I kept on thinking to myself that I would get a cold at all, since I haven't gotten sick in like forever. I came back home wet again and feeling a little light headed but fine. I got home to throw myself on the bed after I dried off and changed. Natsume wasn't there but I knew he would come back. I decided to start my homework right away. My cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said drowsily.

"Where are you?" Hotaru said on the other side.

"I'm at home why?" I said still drowsily. I couldn't help it if I was light headed.

"You are supposed to be at the café remember?" she said coldly.

"Oh my god I remember! I will be right there" I screamed hanging up the phone. I got on my skateboard after changing to outdoor clothing.

At The Café Mikan's POV Still

"Sorry guys. I forgot all about the meeting we are having all this week." I said sitting down and scratching the back of my head.

"It is okay. Hotaru and I would like to have a report on how you guys did last night. One report from Mikan. Mikan start your report honestly." Ruka said gesturing towards me to start talking.

"Okay. So me and Natsume got home, and I introduced him to my maid and butler. Then I showed him my room. I went to get changed and came back. I saw him looking at things that were important to me. I tried to take it, but he wouldn't give it to me. He gave it back to me after a while and I started talking to him about the things he took. I cried on his only shirt by accident. I sent Jeff to get another shirt for Natsume. Then I went to change he went change into one of the jerseys that was huge on me. It didn't fit, so he came back out without a shirt. I decided to go to bed and told him he could watch tv. And that was our night.

"Why did you omit the part where you kissed him?" Hotaru said as if it was nothing.

"How did you know that happened?!" I screamed in horror that my reputation would be ruined.

"You know that I have my ways Mikan Sakura. I have my ways." She said with a star in her eyes.

"I think that your report is done, so, so is this meeting." Ruka said starting to get up. We all went our separate ways, except for Natsume and me. I watched tv with him until it was time for bed.

Next day Mikan's POV

I woke up on time today. I felt like I was a little light headed, but I knew school was important so I went anyway. School went fine even though I was off into space the whole day. I walked home and it was raining on top of that, since I forgot my umbrella again I had to go in the rain. And I didn't take my skateboard to school that day. As I walked, I felt like I was going to pass out, when everything went black.

Natsume's POV At The Café

"Where do you think she is?" I asked Imai and Ruka.

"I don't know. I thought that she would remember." Ruka said a little concerned.

"You should call her Imai." I said concerned myself.

"I will right now…. She isn't picking up." She said.

"Well, try again." I said really concerned.

"Okay…. She didn't pick up again." She said sounding as if she had the tiniest bit of concern.

"I am going to look for her." I said running out of the café. It took me an hour to look around. I checked the house first. Jeff and Lola said that she hadn't arrived yet. I looked through Mikan's address book and called her friend's phone number. She told me that she lost her when they were getting out of school. Mikan is the only one that lives in this direction, so there is no one watching over her. I ran down the path to her school. There I found her on the floor in the rain.

"Mikan! Mikan!" I screamed shaking her shoulders furiously. I saw her eyes open slightly.

"Natsume?" she said sounding very tired. I saw that her cheeks were extremely red. She must have gotten wet and caught a cold yesterday and added on to it today.

"Can you get up?" I asked her still very concerned. She shook her head. I lifted her onto my back. I was going to carry her home by giving her a piggy back ride.

"Rap your hands around my neck." I commanded her. She was breathing heavily very tired. She put her hands around my neck as commanded and rested her head on my back. I ran back home. The minute I got there I saw the worried faces on her butler and maid. They got out a futon and laid it on the floor. I lied her down on it and got a wet cloth to cool her head. It was a big fever. She slept. I called Ruka.

"_Did you find her?!" he asked extremely concerned._

"_Yeah. Tell Imai to stop worrying." I said more calm._

"_What happened? Where did you find her?" he asked curious of what happened._

"_She passed out on the way home because she has a fever. I carried her back home. Now she is sleeping on a futon. Tell Imai that. I think she is going to be absent a few days from school. I am going to tell that to her friend because she can tell the teachers." I said informing him of everything._

"_Okay, I'll tell her." He said calmly now._

I went to her room quietly passing her, to grab the address book she had. I dialed the girl's number.

"Hello? Haruka here." The girl said on the other line.

"This Natsume again." I said monotonously.

"Hello Hyuuga-kun. What do you need?" she said pondering why I would call twice.

"Mikan is going to be absent a few days." I said.

"What?! Why?!" she screamed into the phone.

"She has a fever. I found her lying on the ground passed out in the rain a few minutes ago. She has a really bad fever, so she won't be able to get better unless she has a lot of rest." I said to her.

"Okay, I will tell all of her teachers and the office." She said concerned. I hung up then and walked back to where Mikan was lying down, which was on the floor of the guest bedroom. I intertwined my hand with hers. I held onto it all the time, while her maid changed the cloth on her head. I eventually fell asleep next to her, still holding her hand anyways.

Next Morning Natsume's POV Still

I slept peacefully until the morning. I felt something move and I awoke. I saw a drowsy Mikan getting up and slowly and dizzily walking towards the bedroom. A sat up and did what was best for her. Since she was still in arm reach, I pulled on her hand and she landed in my lap.

"You are not going anywhere today missy." I said.

"But I have to go to s-school." She said sounding like she was going to pass out again.

"Right now, your health is more important. Lie down. I am going to change the cloth on your head and make you some breakfast." I said getting up and going towards the kitchen. First I retrieved the cloth and placed it on her head. I then walked over to the kitchen and made some toast and fried eggs for her with some orange juice. I took the wet cloth off her face, and then

"Thank you Natsume, but I have to call in sick." She said sounding absolutely horrible.

"Already taken care of. I called your friend and told her to tell your teachers that you were going to be absent because of a fever." I said to show her not to worry about the school.

"Thanks Natsume. I also have to thank Haruka for telling the teachers. I am gonna go back to sleep for a while." She said immediately passing out on the spot. I giggled knowing that she wouldn't notice with cuz she was sleeping. The day went by and she slept and talked slept and talked. At around the time her school got out she was awake. I heard the doorbell ring and asked Lola to get the door.

"Hi… Oh my gosh! It is great to see you again Haruka, but _the_ great Ruka Nogi and _the_ Hotaru Imai! This is my lucky week. I am so going to write this in my blog." She shrieked.

"We all came to see how Mikan was doing. Can we come in?" Ruka asked politely. She stepped aside as all of them walked in.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Hotaru! What was that for? And plus I am sick!" Mikan whined.

"That was for walking in the rain, going to school when you knew you were tired and feeling sick, and for worrying me." She said coldly.

"Well, that is your way of showing affection. I would give you a hug, but then you would get sick too. So why is everyone here?" se asked.

"we came here to see you silly! How are you doing?" she asked with a bright smile on her face.

"I knew you would always smile at me like that. I am okay, felling better. I pass out every once in a while for no reason. But I am okay." I said.

"Liar. You have a temperature of 100 degrees." I said coldly.

"Mikan, you had that high a fever?!" Ruka said in awe.

"You know she is stupid Ruka. It is nothing new." I said monotonously. Haruka's eye twitched a little after seeing how we show affection.

"Oh, Mikan, I brought these flowers for you! They are your favorite!" she said passing a bouquet of hibiscious' to her. Mikan took them and smelt them. Sometimes when she smells something good, she passes out. She did exactly that.

"I guess we should leave for her to get her rest. Take care of her." Ruka said walking towards the door with Imai.

"I have a question though. Why is Natsume here? It looks like he has been here all day and night." Haruka said catching up with Ruka walking towards the door.

"Mikan didn't tell you? Natsume is now her boyfriend for a week because of me and Hotaru." Ruka said calmly.

"I didn't think she would go out with another guy after that huge incident with her last boyfriend. She was crying and absent for days." She said walking out the door. I got up and quickly grabbed her shoulder.

"What huge accident happened?" I asked with a concerned face.

"She told me when I slept over at her house this week. One day, she was going out with her boyfriend, and it was at a party. She was dressed nicely and walked in. Someone closed the door behind her and locked it. There was a guy standing in front of the door. She turned around and saw her boyfriend and to other guys. She asked her boyfriend what was going on, but all he did was smirk. The other two guys grabbed her shoulders, holding her back. Her boyfriend walked up to her, and with a pocket knife started breaking her top from bottom up. She was struggling to get loose. She had to use her alice as a last resort, so she used the illusion alice that she had at the moment, and made it look like she had 2 really muscular guys standing by the window, and 3 police officers. They ran off through the door. She dropped to the ground crying fro a few minutes, until she found the will to get up and walk home with the jacket she had in her hand. She didn't go to school for days after that. So basically, she was going to get raped by her own boyfriend. She never talked to him again, because he had to move. He thought that the cops really knew about him so he ran away. She was broken hearted from the accident because she really liked him. She said that she would never date another guy because she was too afraid that they would turn out like her first boyfriend. I am glad that you came along. She seems more cheerful, ever since you joined the picture. I have to go, but if need anymore details just call or text me. My number is in her address book. Haruka walked out and I looked at Mikan. She was still out of it on the floor futon. It was time to change the wet cloth so I did. I waited by her side. She awoke in the evening, around 8.

"Why didn't you tell me how it happened?" I asked coldly with my bangs covering my eyes.

"Tell you what?" she asked drowsily.

"About how you guys broke up. Why you guys broke up." I said still as cold as ever. I was pretty upset that she didn't trust me enough to tell me the details.

"I already told you." She said now sounding calmer.

"You did not tell me the details. You did not tell me that you almost got raped by your boyfriend." I said, not looking up at her.

"I hated remembering it. And I was afraid. If I remember correct, you were very violent and burnt people that bothered you. I wouldn't want you to do that, no matter what happened between me and someone else, so just forget about it, okay?" she said hoping that I would agree.

"Whatever." I said walking away, angry that she didn't tell me.

"Wait!" she said getting up quickly. She wasn't supposed to be up with her fever. I turned around to see her falling. I put my arms out to catch her, but was caught by surprise, so I tumbled over. She was on top of me now. She got off right away and I sat up. I chuckled.

"You shouldn't be getting up you know?" I asked her in a playful tone.

"And why is that?" she asked with her hands on her waist.

"1. You have a really high fever. 2. You are clumsy even when you feel well, so imagine yourself now." I said stating a point.

"Fine!" She pouted going back to the futon. I got up and walked towards Mikan's room.

"Wait, Natsume! Aren't you going to stay next to me?" she asked seeming sad that I was leaving. I couldn't stand her being sad, so I walked over and sat back down. I don't know what it is about her, but it always makes me forget that I am mad at her. She can always change my emotions. And I care so much about her. I have never cared this much about somebody for a long time. I think I am going to go for it. We talked fro the rest of the day and night. I watched her as she slept, smiling at her beauty.

2 Days Later Mikan's POV (It is an all week college… Beginning of the story was summer break)

When I woke up, Natsume wasn't there. I thought something was out of place, but I ignored it. I got up and got ready fro school right away. I called Haruka and told her I was coming to school last night, seeing as how my temperature had gone down. My school day was the same as it had been all week. I got out walking with Haruka. I was still on school grounds when I saw Natsume. He was standing by a car. I told Haruka to wait fro me for a while.

"Hey Natsume!" I said in a high voice, running towards him. He smiled at me. "So watcha up to?" I asked him next.

"I have something important to tell you." He said looking serious.

"Shoot." I said.

"Mikan… I love you. Will you be my girlfriend for real?" he asked me looking concerned for my response. I was in utter awe and just stood there for a few seconds. He looked down, and I remembered that the world had not stopped moving. He must have taken my silence as a rejection. I loved Natsume too. I loved having him around and he really cared about me. And I really cared about him. I realized that I loved him. To stop his feeling of sadness I gave him a huge hug.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend." I said into his shirt. I looked up at him, and saw a genuine smile. He hugged me back, until he pushed me away after a while. I looked up at him to see what was wrong. He held a golden locket in his hand. He placed it around my neck. I looked in the locket, and saw a picture of me on one side, and him on the other. The locket was shaped like a heart, and had a smaller diamond heart in the middle of the front.

"Thank you!" I said to him. I really need to scream now. "I will be right back!" I screamed running towards Haruka.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"Natsume asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. Now I really have to scream, so you have to scream with me!" I said trying to contain my excitement.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" we screamed together jumping up and down like little girls.

"And look! He gave me a locket to make it official!" I said pointing at the necklace. She grabbed it and looked at it.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed again. By now, there were other girls gathering around.

"Do I tell them?" I asked her seeking advice. She shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm going to go before they notice Natsume over there." I said. She smacked her forehead. I realized what I had just said and saw all the other girls rushing towards the direction I pointed in. there was no way in hell that they were going to touch my boyfriend. I jumped onto my skateboard right away. I scaled cars and rails, until I caught up with the car that was starting to speed up. I landed on the car, and got in through the skylight. I smiled when I got down.

"Did you miss me?" I asked him while sat there in awe, as I got my skateboard from on top of the car.

"Yeah, I was wondering where you went. I was starting to get chased so I had to go. I was going to do a drive around the block until you were finished. It seems you caught up with me instead of me catching up with you." He said now calming down. We drove to my job to report.

"Hi Chika-chan!" I said walking up to her.

"Hi! Are you feeling better? Say hello to your boyfriend for me!" she said as I was walking towards the booths.

"Yeah and I will!" I yelled back continuing to walk. I was pulled out of no where.

"You didn't reject! Is he really your boyfriend now?" she asked with bug eyes.

"Yes, the great Natsume Hyuuga is my boyfriend, oh and no press talk for advertisement." I said starting to walk again. I left her there in awe. I walked to the booth and sat down with Natsume.

Hotaru's POV At The Private Booth

"Report." I commanded. They both looked at each other and looked back at Ruka and me.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend." Natsume said plainly.

"Prove it." I said not believing them.

"Our pleasure." Mikan said with a smirk. She sat on Natsume's lap, and started kissing him on the lips.

"Okay you proved it to us." Ruka said getting disturbed that his best friends were kissing calmly right in front of him. They kept on kissing. I sat there stoically like usual, while Ruka sat there still nervous. I hated seeing him nervous. I grabbed his collar and started making out with him too. He lost all sense of the outside world. We kept on kissing just as Natsume and Mikan did. I remember hearing the manager come in to ask our orders. I heard a giggle and then the beads that served as a curtain to separate the public and private booths move together. All of us made out with our partners for around 5 minutes more without taking a breath. We all let separated at the same time for air. Next thing I knew, Mikan was dragging Natsume out of the booths by his collar with both of them having a smirk on their faces.

"I will see you tomorrow at work!" Mikan said getting out of the café. That was the last I heard of them. I don't want to know what they did next.

THE END!!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!


End file.
